Lo stesso fuoco
by Mitsuki91
Summary: Severus non ha mai consegnato i suoi ricordi ad Harry ed è riuscito a salvarsi durante la battaglia finale, non rispondendo al richiamo di Voldemort per poterlo cercare; è stato poi catturato e ha subito il Bacio del Dissennatore. Anni dopo, Lily Luna Potter entra nel suo negozio di pozioni alla ricerca di un lavoro, e poco dopo i due inizieranno una relazione…
1. Prologo - I

**Titolo: Lo stesso fuoco  
Autore/data: Mitsuki91 – 17/03/2014  
Beta-reader: /  
Tipologia: long fic  
Rating: VM14  
Genere: introspettivo, sentimentale  
Personaggi: Severus Piton, Lily Luna Potter, Famiglia Potter-Weasley-Dursley  
Pairing: Severus/Lily Luna  
Epoca: Nuova generazione  
Avvertimenti: AU, What if  
Riassunto: Severus non ha mai consegnato i suoi ricordi ad Harry ed è riuscito a salvarsi durante la battaglia finale, non rispondendo al richiamo di Voldemort per poterlo cercare; è stato poi catturato e ha subito il Bacio del Dissennatore. Anni dopo, Lily Luna Potter entra nel suo negozio di pozioni alla ricerca di un lavoro, e poco dopo i due inizieranno una relazione…**

**Conteggio parole: quasi 24.000 parole**

** Disclaimer: I personaggi ed i luoghi presenti in questa storia non appartengono a me bensì, prevalentemente, a J.K. Rowling e a chi ne detiene i diritti. I personaggi originali, i luoghi non inventati da J.K. Rowling e la trama di questa storia sono invece di mia proprietà ed occorre il mio esplicito e preventivo consenso per pubblicare/tradurre altrove questa storia o una citazione da essa.**

**Questa storia non è stata scritta a scopo di lucro, ma per puro divertimento, nessuna violazione del copyright è pertanto intesa.**

**La storia partecipa al Gioco creativo n.14: Severus House Cup**

* * *

**Prologo – I**

Era accaduto.

La guerra era finita; Harry Potter si era sacrificato senza il suo aiuto, mentre lui lo cercava disperatamente fra i corridoio di Hogwarts, noncurante del richiamo del Signore Oscuro.

La sindrome dell'eroe l'aveva colpito ancora, e Potter aveva fatto la scelta giusta senza che lui potesse dirglielo. All'inizio ne era stato sollevato: non dover più confidare il suo segreto, potersi tenere per sé Lily...

Poi, ovviamente, l'avevano catturato.

Era stato processato per direttissima e chiuso ad Azkaban. Avrebbe potuto tentare di difendersi, davvero... Ma a che pro? Perché sbandierare il suo più grande segreto, quando non era stato necessario? Permettere a qualcun altro di _sapere_...

Azkaban non era poi così male, in confronto alla vita di rimorsi e rimpianti che aveva vissuto. Ora che non aveva più un compito, che il Signore Oscuro era morto e Harry Potter vivo e felice – Silente avrebbe dovuto parlargliene, invece di lasciarlo con la certezza che sarebbe stato tutto inutile; se lui fosse morto, l'avrebbe strozzato con le sue stesse mani nell'aldilà –, alla fine a lui non rimaneva altro da fare. E aspettare la fine della sua misera vita in prigione anziché fuori non significava nulla, non per lui.

Non aveva previsto una cosa, però.

Il Bacio.

I suoi crimini erano stati tali, secondo l'accusa, che venne condannato al Bacio del Dissennatore. Non poté più opporsi, a quel punto, perché non si era difeso prima e all'accusa non interessava che ora avesse un ripensamento; credevano che fosse tutta una scusa, perché gli era già stata data una possibilità e non aveva parlato.

Severus visse le due settimane di prigione prima del Bacio a metà fra l'ansia e il sollievo.

Sapeva che i condannati al Bacio venivano rieducati e rimessi in società: il Dissennatore portava via i ricordi, il vissuto di una persona, ma senza comprometterne il corpo. Ti svegliavi un giorno e non sapevi più chi eri, e chi eri stato, e potevi ripartire da zero reinventando te stesso, diventando una persona nuova.

Severus si sentiva sollevato, perché così avrebbe potuto cancellare i suoi errori e ricominciare da capo, togliendosi il peso dei rimorsi e il dolore dei ricordi. E si sentiva ansioso perché in nessun caso, nessuno, assolutamente, avrebbe voluto dimenticarsi di Lily.

Avrebbe sopportato il peso di mille condanne, pur di non dover dimenticare i suoi occhi, il suo sorriso. Avrebbe sopportato ogni cosa, sarebbe morto e risorto infinite volte, anche sapendo che non avrebbe mai più potuto incontrarla, che lei non l'avrebbe mai scelto.

Ogni cosa, pur di conservare il ricordo della donna che amava.

Ma era troppo tardi. Nessuno sarebbe stato a sentirlo, e c'era ancora una parte di lui che non voleva condividere tutto questo, che voleva tenerselo per sé. Almeno nella sua mente, almeno in quello, Lily sarebbe stata sua e sua soltanto.

Arrivò il giorno del Bacio.

Severus venne condotto da due Auror verso il Dissennatore designato.

La paura lo sopraffece, quando i due lo buttarono avanti e si ritirarono con il loro Patronus, lasciandolo solo e senza difese ad affrontare l'orrore.

Non voleva.

Non voleva perdere Lily.

Era troppo tardi.

Il Dissennatore alzò il suo cappuccio, mostrando un volto scavato e una bocca mostruosa, aperta; una cavità nera senza fine.

_No_, pensò, mentre le gambe cedevano, e lui crollava al suolo, schiacciato sotto il peso della sue paure più grandi.

Il giorno in cui aveva perso Lily...

Il giorno in cui aveva saputo che era morta...

Ed era colpa sua, era sempre colpa sua...

Il Dissennatore si avvicinò, gli prese il viso, lo costrinse a guardarlo.

Piangeva, Severus, ma non un singolo suono uscì dalla sua bocca. Altri avevano urlato, altri avevano supplicato e si erano disperati.

Lui fissava il suo destino negli occhi, con le lacrime ad offuscargli la vista, e in mezzo a quel mare di dolore e paura un solo volto riusciva ad emergere.

_Lily._

_Non me la porterai via._

_Non mi porterai via Lily, non lei!_

Il Dissennatore poggiò quella bocca deformata e secca sulla sua, aspirando, iniziando a portargli via ogni cosa.

L'ultimo pensiero di Severus, mentre lo fissava, stranamente deciso, nonostante l'immobilità data dalla paura, fu: _Non ti permetterò di portarmi via Lily_.

* * *

L'uomo aprì gli occhi e scoprì di essere sdraiato su un letto morbido, circondato dal bianco.

Doveva essere successo qualcosa, ma cosa...?

Con un moto d'ansia e d'orrore si mise a sedere, cercando invano di frugare nella sua mente alla ricerca di _qualcosa_; cercando di ricordare almeno il suo nome...

"Severus Piton."

La voce di una giovane donna, che all'inizio non aveva notato, lo distrasse. Era vestita con un camice verde e teneva in mano una cartelletta; sul petto aveva uno strano stemma, due bacchette incrociate che spruzzavano scintille.

L'uomo aprì la bocca, sconcertato, ma lei lo bloccò prima che potesse parlare.

"So che si sente disorientato, signor Piton. Due giorni fa è stato sottoposto al Bacio del Dissennatore, e ha perduto ogni suo ricordo."

"Cosa... Cosa?!" esclamò quindi l'uomo, mentre quello che credeva essere il suo nome, Severus Piton, echeggiava nella sua mente come un eco, senza tuttavia trovare riscontro.

L'infermiera, allora, che si presentò come Abbie White, si accomodò accanto a lui e cercò di tranquillizzarlo, spiegandogli al contempo la situazione.

Dunque, si chiamava Severus Piton. Era stato un criminale e aveva compiuto cose orribili: per questo motivo era stato condannato dal Wizengamot a subire il Bacio del Dissennatore, e ora si trovava in una clinica progettata apposta per i casi come il suo, dove sarebbe stato recuperato e reintrodotto nella società.

Non sapeva come prendere tutte quelle informazioni.

Insomma, si sentiva... Normale. Non come un uomo che avrebbe ucciso, o compiuto atti malvagi... Semplicemente un uomo. Punto.

Ma forse era l'assenza di ricordi a destabilizzarlo.

L'infermiera si alzò, alla fine del racconto, e gli chiese se avesse compreso tutto. Severus annuì e lei se ne andò, lasciandolo con il suo compagno di stanza, che gli era stato presentato come Frederik Carlson e che aveva ascoltato il racconto in silenzio, limitandosi a fissarlo. Severus aveva avvertito un brivido, quando l'aveva guardato negli occhi.

"Ehi." disse lui, quando la ragazza se ne fu andata, dopo aver controllato dalla porta "Ti do un consiglio, amico."

Severus sentì un moto d'irritazione alla parola 'amico': non lo conosceva! O forse sì? L'aveva già incontrato? Quante domande... Si prese la testa fra le mani. Aveva iniziato a dolere, ma l'infermiera aveva detto che era normale, e gli aveva lasciato delle pozioni da prendere.

"Se ti viene in mente qualcosa, non dirglielo. Mai." Frederik si avvicinò e si sedette sul letto accanto a lui. Il suo sguardo sembrava folle, spiritato, e Severus si ritrasse in automatico "Ci sono persone che riescono a conservare qualcosa, a contrastare il potere dei Dissennatori, almeno in parte. Se loro lo sanno, ti faranno Dissennare un'altra volta."

"... E tu come lo sai, scusa?" chiese Severus. Qualcosa gli suggeriva di assecondarlo, ma una parte di sé sembrava scettica e polemica.

Il sorriso dell'uomo si spense, e con esso gli occhi accesi di follia.

"Mi hanno Dissennato tre volte, ma ricordo solo questo. Ricordo tre scene di tre risvegli, tutto qui. Ho pensato potesse esserti utile come informazione, perché sai, a me non piacerebbe se mi portassero via i ricordi. Anche se è già successo."

Frederik, a quel punto, si alzò e lo lasciò in pace. Si sedette di nuovo sul suo letto e prese una bacchetta, giocando con delle scintille.

Il mal di testa di Severus stava peggiorando, così lui prese le sue pozioni e si addormentò di nuovo, crollando in un sogno senza sogni.

* * *

Una settimana dopo il 'risveglio', iniziarono ad istruirlo.

Severus aveva scoperto che dotavano tutti i pazienti di una bacchetta limitata, per poter imparare di nuovo le basi della magia e degli incantesimi, impedendo al contempo che le persone si facessero male.

Era più facile che imparare le cose per la prima volta, gli avevano detto, perché il loro cervello era già stato abituato a pensare in termini di magia e a lanciare incantesimi, ed era un tipo di memoria che non veniva toccata dal Dissennatore, sebbene si dimenticassero gesti e parole. Come per andare in bici, era una memoria che restava, nonostante anni di non pratica. Bisognava solo riapprendere, appunto, formule e movimenti.

Severus scoprì di cavarsela piuttosto bene negli incantesimi più elementari. L'istruzione di base, unita alla questione dell'automaticità della memoria, facevano sì che ogni persona avrebbe dovuto passare solo due anni in quella clinica-scuola, prima di tornare 'nel mondo fuori'.

Qualcuno gli aveva detto che una volta era stato un grande pozionista, così Severus si avviò con una certa ansia verso la sua prima lezione di pozioni. La memoria istintiva funzionava allo stesso modo, ma dato che le pozioni erano leggermente più complicate degli incantesimi, richiedendo diversi passaggi a memoria e tempi molto precisi, lui non sapeva cosa aspettarsi.

Stava preparando una semplice pozione Scacciabrufoli, seguendo le istruzioni scritte sul manuale che gli avevano fornito, quando accadde.

_Qui_, pensò, _c'è qualcosa di sbagliato, o che posso fare meglio._

Rileggeva la riga incriminata ormai da due minuti, ma non riusciva a capire dove fosse l'errore; la sua mente non era in grado di aiutarlo fino a quel punto. Stava per arrendersi, quando sentì una voce.

"Io aggiungerei un pizzico di Radigorda."

Severus sobbalzò, girandosi alla sua destra.

Un'Ombra.

Sembrava una bambina, o una ragazzina. Era nera, scura, esattamente come un'ombra, ma gli sembrò di vedere dei colori cangianti sulle estremità dei capelli; una sfumatura scura di rosso, che si confondeva con il buio della sua figura.

Non poteva vedere i suoi occhi né i suoi lineamenti, però vide le sue labbra, più scure dell'oscurità di cui era composta. Sorrise, e Severus si sentì strano, come se qualcosa gli stringesse il cuore, come se fosse invaso da una strana sensazione di benessere e malinconia.

L'Ombra scomparve piano, e lui rimase a fissare il posto dove era apparsa per un altro minuto buono, cercando di calmare il battito del suo cuore e di capire cosa fosse successo.

Poi, alzando lo sguardo, incontrò gli occhi folli di Frederik, che gli sorrise.

Turbato, tornò alla pozione. Decise di seguire il suggerimento dell'Ombra, e aggiunse un pizzico di radici di Radigorda in polvere.

La pozione da rosa assunse subito la precisa sfumatura gialla descritta dal libro.

Severus sorrise, continuando a lavorare come se niente fosse.


	2. II

**II**

Gli anni erano passati in fretta.

Dopo i due vissuti nell'istituto istituito dal Ministero, Severus era stato portato a casa – la sua casa – e gli erano state riconsegnate le chiavi del suo deposito alla Gringott, dove lo attendevano un po' di risparmi – ma su cui non poteva contare per vivere tutta la vita. L'uomo, quindi, si era rimboccato le maniche e aveva cercato lavoro.

Per un ex criminale del suo calibro non c'erano molti posti disponibili. Se l'era aspettato, ma fu lo stesso un duro colpo: non si ricordava affatto di aver commesso le atrocità che sentiva in giro; in poche parole, non poteva credere di essere stato davvero lui.

Dopo mattine e pomeriggi passati a cercar lavoro, infruttuosamente per il primo periodo, era solito ritirarsi la sera e studiare pozioni.

La materia lo affascinava, anche se il suo studio era limitato alla teoria, perché non poteva permettersi di comprare i dispendiosi ingredienti finché non avrebbe avuto la certezza di un lavoro. Aveva ritrovato parecchi libri di testo, indubbiamente suoi di quando andava a scuola, che erano certamente più approfonditi rispetto a quanto aveva imparato nei due anni precedenti.

Ogni tanto la bambina-ragazza si faceva rivedere, e tutte le volte Severus annotava a margine le sue indicazioni e si riscopriva a sorridere. Cercava sempre di focalizzare l'attenzione su di lei, ma lei gli sfuggiva in continuazione. Era sempre e solo un'Ombra, senza dettagli particolari, su cui spiccava solo la forma delle labbra e un color rosso scuro sulla punta dei capelli. A volte dimostrava a malapena dieci anni, a volte aveva l'aria di una donna. Lui poteva intuirlo dalla sua altezza e dalla silhouette.

Non sapeva chi fosse. I primi giorni, quando si era dedicato a pulire la casa – era diventata parecchio sporca e, inoltre, alcuni mobili gli mettevano addosso un'inquietudine strana, anche se ovviamente non poteva sbarazzarsene senza avere soldi con cui sostituirli – aveva cercato fra le sue cose un indizio, un qualsiasi cosa potesse portarlo a scoprire l'identità dell'Ombra. Non aveva trovato nulla, nemmeno una fotografia.

In effetti, sembrava non esserci alcuna fotografia in quella casa, ad eccezione di un ritratto nella stanza adibita a studio, che raffigurava una donna che altri non poteva essere che sua madre, data la somiglianza, e due cornici in salotto, una contenente una foto scattata al matrimonio dei suoi – Severus l'aveva rinchiusa in un cassetto, perché vedere il viso di suo padre gli provocava strani brividi – e una dove c'era lui, probabilmente a dieci anni, vestito con vestiti improponibili che sorrideva in modo triste.

Da questo capì di non aver avuto una bella infanzia, ma non sapeva esattamente come dovesse rapportarsi a questa informazione. Insomma, lui non si sentiva triste. Era stato confuso e spaesato, poi aveva iniziato a trovare stimoli nell'apprendere, e ora tutt'al più era preoccupato perché non riusciva a trovare lavoro, ma nel complesso stava… Bene. Sorrideva solo all'Ombra, e non se ne accorgeva neppure, ma stava bene davvero.

Dopo quasi un mese di insuccessi dal punto di vista lavorativo, aveva convertito alcuni suoi risparmi in denaro Babbano e aveva preso l'abitudine di fare la spesa settimanale la domenica mattina, al piccolo supermercato della cittadina. Trovava che fosse meno deprimente andare lì, piuttosto che recarsi a Diagon Alley per osservare con desiderio la vetrina della farmacia e dei negozi che vendevano ingredienti di pozioni, sapendo che non poteva permetterseli. In concomitanza con quest'abitudine, quindi, scoprì un piccolo parco giochi non molto lontano dal fiume che scorreva proprio dietro casa sua. La prima volta che ci andò avvertì subito un senso di sbagliato, come se nel tempo il luogo fosse cambiato, e uno strano nodo allo stomaco. Era doloroso, ma anche dolce.

Aveva il sapore della malinconia e Severus si sedette su una panchina, mentre l'Ombra riprendeva forma e andava a dondolarsi sull'altalena o a giocare sullo scivolo. Era molto presto, e non c'erano bambini in giro, quindi poteva rimanere per qualche tempo così, immobile.

Era strano anche solo pensarlo, ma… Si sentiva in attesa. Come se l'Ombra dovesse diventare una persona reale, in carne ed ossa, e lui potesse vederla finalmente in viso.

Ovviamente non accadde nulla di tutto ciò, ma Severus prese anche quella piccola abitudine: o prima o dopo aver fatto la spesa – a seconda di quanta gente ci fosse nel parco; non voleva passare per un vecchio pervertito che spiava bambini – si sedeva per qualche minuto sulla panchina, osservando la sua Ombra giocare e assaporando appieno il nodo allo stomaco che quella visione gli provocava.

La sua routine fu spezzata dopo circa tre mesi, quando finalmente trovò lavoro, appena prima che iniziasse a preoccuparsi sul serio per lo scarso livello delle sue finanze. Lo aveva assunto un uomo forte e barbuto che gestiva un piccolo negozio di oggettistica in Diagon Alley, e Severus si ritrovò ad essere praticamente un tuttofare.

L'uomo lo faceva lavorare principalmente in magazzino, sul retro, dato che aveva paura che il suo viso spaventasse i clienti, ma con il passare degli anni la gente aveva iniziato a dimenticare le brutture della guerra e a capire che Severus Piton era una nuova persona. Ovviamente sapevano tutti del Bacio del Dissennatore, e parecchi dei suoi ex alunni furono stupiti nel ritrovarlo privo del suo solito ghigno sarcastico. A volte accennava persino un sorriso cortese, soprattutto se doveva accogliere i clienti e mostrare loro i prodotti, e in men che non si dica la gente iniziò ad arrivare a fiumi. A quanto pareva erano tutti curiosi di vedere l'ex professore più odiato di tutta la scuola – ad eccezione forse di una tale Umbridge, come spesso gli veniva detto – porsi in modo così gentile e cordiale.

La novità passò però ben presto e, dopo qualche mese di boom, il negozietto tornò ad avere la solita clientela.

Il proprietario, il signor Broodey, non si pentì della sua scelta. Severus Piton aveva portato clienti ed era stato in grado di renderlo più conosciuto, quindi lo prese sotto la sua ala. Gli insegnò alcuni trucchi del mestiere – come incantare i giocattoli magici – e, una volta saputo il suo interesse per le pozioni, ogni tanto gli regalava qualche ingrediente raro che era riuscito a trovare nei suoi viaggi, d'affari o meno. Severus, infatti, non aveva smesso di studiare pozioni la sera, una volta staccato dal lavoro, e anzi, ora che aveva uno stipendio fisso, acquistava regolarmente ciò che gli serviva per esercitarsi e migliorarsi giorno dopo giorno.

L'unica volta in cui il signor Broodey non gli regalò qualcosa di relativo alle pozioni fu solo anni dopo, quando Severus consegnò le dimissioni. In quell'occasione, chiese all'uomo di scegliere un oggetto del negozio e di prenderselo, per tutti gli anni di eccellente servizio che gli aveva reso.

Dopo qualche istante di esitazione, Severus si diresse verso una piccola statuina intagliata nel legno, raffigurante una cerva. L'aveva notata già più volte nel corso degli anni, dato che era in negozio da parecchio, ma non aveva mai avuto il coraggio di comprarla, forse perché gli sembrava stupido, visto che in genere non era solito sperperare il denaro per inutili soprammobili, e non aveva nessun amico a cui regalare una cosa così. Il signor Broodey, comunque, non sembrò aver nulla da ridire, e gli incartò con cura la cerva, raccomandandogli di fare attenzione perché gli urti avrebbero potuto avere conseguenze sull'incantesimo che l'animava – difatti la cerva era stata stregata perché piegasse il capo e sbattesse gli occhi, di tanto in tanto.

Severus uscì soddisfatto dal suo ex luogo di lavoro e quella cerva fu l'unica cosa non relativa alle pozioni che rimase esposta nel suo negozio per un bel po' di tempo. Infatti, Severus aveva dato le dimissioni perché per anni aveva risparmiato e aveva studiato con l'intento di aprire un suo laboratorio di pozioni. Da poco era riuscito a trovare un locale in affitto, sempre a Diagon Alley, e aveva dato il via ai lavori.

Prima di aprire assunse una commessa/contabile, una madre di famiglia con tre figli ad Hogwarts, che si occupò anche di far pubblicità al posto. Gli affari andarono sempre piuttosto bene, una volta che la sua fama si fu diffusa, e la sua giornata tipo si svolgeva con Severus nel piccolo laboratorio, sul retro, a preparare pozioni, e Sandy, la commessa, che accoglieva i clienti nel negozio e si occupava di tutto in quel senso, prendendo le ordinazioni e vendendo le pozioni già pronte.

Con il passare degli anni si instaurò fra loro un rapporto di stima e anche affetto, sebbene Severus fosse ridiventato il tipo un po' scontroso che sempre era stato quando insegnava, senza tuttavia essere maleducato. Sandy non seppe mai molto di lui, ma conosceva il suo indirizzo – per contattarlo nel caso in cui succedesse qualcosa – e aveva indovinato la sua passione per le cerve dal soprammobile esposto in negozio, così ad ogni Natale gli regalava una statuina o qualcosa che le ricordasse – un anno aveva preso un cervo maschio, una statuetta rivestita in vero pelo, ma Severus aveva borbottato un po' e quell'oggetto non si era mai più visto, così lei aveva imparato – e che l'uomo esponeva poi accanto alla prima.

Così erano andati avanti per anni, lei ad occuparsi del clienti e della contabilità, e lui a lavorare in silenzio sul retro, finché dalla porta non era entrata Lily Luna Potter.


	3. III

**III**

"Buongiorno."

La voce trillante lo colse di sorpresa, ma Severus, a parte un piccolo sobbalzo, non smise di preparare la pozione Restringente su cui stava lavorando. Era una pozione semplice, un incarico noioso che gli era stato commissionato e che stava cercando di portare a termine il più in fretta possibile, per potersi dedicare di nuovo ai suoi studi e alle sue ricerche.

L'unico motivo per cui la gente continuava a comprare pozioni, persino una semplice come quella e con ingredienti non particolarmente dispendiosi, era perché conveniva di più acquistare una piccola fiala ad un prezzo di molto inferiore rispetto a quello degli ingredienti, pur di non fabbricarne troppa e farla andare a male.

"Buongiorno, desidera?"

"Sono in cerca di un lavoro. In effetti, mi piacerebbe specializzarmi in pozioni e la fama di Severus Piton si…"

"Mi spiace, non siamo in cerca."

Sandy aveva stroncato, come al solito, ogni flebile speranza. Era stato lui stesso ad ordinarlo: non voleva apprendisti, non fino a che le mani non avessero preso a tremare o gli occhi a non vederci più. Severus era ancora abbastanza giovane, nel mondo dei maghi, da potersi permettere almeno ancora una quarantina d'anni di lavoro solitario, se non di più.

"Questo lo so, ma se potessi vedere il signor Piton…"

"Sta lavorando ad una pozione, attualmente. Mi spiace, ma mi è stato detto di scacciare tutti coloro che cercano un apprendistato, e non posso far altro che eseguire i suoi ordini."

Severus posò le radici che aveva in mano e osservò la pozione che bolliva. Riusciva a sentire la conversazione che si stava svolgendo nel locale attiguo dalla porta socchiusa, e una strana sensazione lo pervadeva.

"In questo caso, sono disposta ad aspettare fino a che il signor Piton non esca, a costo di stare qui sino alla chiusura."

Di certo quella ragazza era ostinata. Aveva uno strano accento, come se fosse stata per qualche tempo all'estero.

Severus incrociò le braccia e cercò di capire che cosa stava stonando, in lui.

La sensazione che provava era simile ad un nervosismo di sottofondo, ad un'agitazione incomprensibile. Non sapeva chi fosse quella ragazza, e, mentre da una parte voleva che se ne andasse al più presto, dall'altra avrebbe voluto spalancare la porta e vederla in faccia.

"Non credo che funzionerà, mi spiace."

"Non importa."

"Perderesti una giornata."

"Non ho niente di meglio da fare."

Con un sospiro, Severus diede un'occhiata distratta all'orologio e calcolò che ci sarebbero voluti altri venti minuti prima di poter metter mano di nuovo alla pozione.

Tanto valeva andare a scoprire la causa della sua sensazione.

Aprì la porta del laboratorio ed entrò nel negozio.

Sandy stava guardando la ragazza, che al rumore aveva girato la testa di scatto e, riconoscendolo, aveva sorriso e fatto un passo avanti, per presentarsi.

Il cuore di Severus perse un battito.

La ragazza non era niente di eccezionale, sebbene non fosse brutta: aveva il viso e il corpo pieno di lentiggini, folti capelli ramati mossi che le ricadevano lungo la schiena e due occhi color nocciola, gentili. Quello che colpì Severus fu il sorriso: per un momento, nel primo istante in cui la vedeva, l'Ombra apparve e si sovrappose alla giovane, replicando lo stesso sorriso nello stesso identico modo.

Le labbra erano l'unica cosa che potesse scorgere dell'Ombra e, con il tempo, Severus aveva imparato a memorizzarne la forma: la ragazza le aveva esattamente uguali, e il suo sorriso si era dischiuso nello stesso identico modo.

Questo fece incespicare l'uomo per un attimo, ma durò tutto meno di un battito di ciglia, perché l'Ombra scomparve e Severus riprese il controllo di sé prima che la ragazza aprisse bocca per presentarsi.

"Sono Lily Luna Potter, signor Piton." disse, sicura, allungando la mano verso di lui "E sono qui perché, sebbene sappia che non prende apprendisti, voglio che metta alla prova il mio talento. Ho studiato in Francia per ben tre anni dopo il diploma per specializzarmi in questa materia, e sono tornata qui solo con la speranza di imparare dal migliore, ovvero lei."

Non si poteva dire che non fosse stata accattivante. La sua presentazione era stata impeccabile.

L'espressione di Severus rimase imperscrutabile mentre le stringeva la mano.

"Molto bene. Lei saprà che io non assumo alcun apprendista."

"Mi accontenterei di lavorare gratis al suo fianco, affinché mi insegni."

L'uomo strinse la labbra, soppesando la questione.

Se fosse stata un'altra persona, l'avrebbe mandata via e basta. Ma lei era – era… Non sapeva neanche lui chi Lily Luna Potter _fosse_; il nome non gli diceva niente, eppure… O meglio, sapeva che la famiglia Potter aveva giocato un ruolo cruciale nelle precedente guerra, però…

Lui non aveva niente a che fare con loro. Quando qualcuno gli raccontava aneddoti del passato che non si ricordava più, o quando si imbatteva in qualche notizia su un giornale, si sentiva molto a disagio. Aveva scoperto molto tempo prima che era stato un assassino, un Mangiamorte, ma lui non si sentiva così, _malvagio_, e tendeva ad evitare qualsiasi contesto che andasse a finire negli anni bui della sua vita. Era andato avanti e non si era mai voltato indietro, e considerava l'Ombra alla stregua di una vecchia amica che era al di là delle guerre passate e che amava, come lui, l'arte delle Pozioni.

Sapeva che l'Ombra non era reale, non poteva essere reale. E sapeva anche che, semmai lo fosse stata, non sarebbe stata di certo una ragazza appena ventenne, perché proveniva dalla sua vita passata, come un barlume sfuocato di un ricordo che forse, un tempo, era stato importante.

Però.

C'era un però, ed era quella forma delle labbra, e il sorriso gentile e determinato di Lily Luna, e un po' lo erano anche il suo viso e il suo corpo e i suoi capelli e il profumo di mele che spandeva tutto attorno a lei.

C'era un però e Severus lo sentì nel sudore che aveva iniziato ad impregnargli la mano durante quel breve contatto fra loro, facendo sì che lui la ritirasse subito. Era anche in quel leggero nodo allo stomaco, formato da nervosismo e malinconia, e che seguiva il ritmo del suo cuore accelerato.

"Le propongo una sfida." disse "Se mi preparerà del Veritaserum perfetto, potrei prendere in considerazione la sua richiesta."

Entrambe le donne sgranarono gli occhi. Sandy perché non si era aspettata una risposta simile, un barlume di possibilità per una sconosciuta; Lily perché la pozione era veramente difficile e, nonostante i suoi studi aggiuntivi, avrebbe richiesto tutto il suo impegno.

"Naturalmente." continuò Severus, mantenendo un tono e un'espressione neutra "Può usufruire degli ingredienti e degli spazi del negozio, sebbene si debba arrangiare per certe fasi… Sa, come quando la pozione deve stare a riposo sotto la luce di una luna piena, ad esempio. Confido che saprà trovare il luogo adatto per evitarle contaminazioni, se il suo desiderio è sincero."

L'espressione di Lily si fece seria e attenta.

"Sì, signor Piton." rispose.

"Va bene. Allora adesso torni a casa a ripassare, e domani potrà iniziare. Ci vedremo alle nove, quando il negozio aprirà. Non tollererò alcun ritardo, siamo intesi?"

"Sì, signor Piton." ripeté lei, con il cuore che le batteva a mille per l'emozione di aver avuto un'opportunità e nello stesso tempo per il terrore della difficoltà della prova.

Lily salutò allora sia lui che la commessa, per poi uscire a passi svelti dal negozio.

"… Signore…" iniziò titubante Sandy, quando la porta tornò al proprio posto con uno scampanellio.

Severus fece un gesto della mano, che stava a significare più o meno 'lascia stare', e tornò nel retro del negozio.

Parte di lui pensava che si era comportato da sciocco e sperava in un fallimento della ragazza, per poterla mandare via senza darle spiegazioni, mentre l'altra parte bramava il suo successo, e pensò a come sarebbe stato lavorare fianco a fianco in quello spazio angusto.

Severus deglutì, ricordando il sorriso della giovane e il lieve profumo di mele.


	4. IV

**IV**

Un'intera notte per rifletterci l'aveva portato alla conclusione che si sentiva attratto da Lily Luna Potter.

Non poteva dir nulla riguardo alla parte di vita che aveva perso, ma, in quegli anni di riabilitazione e lavoro, nessuna donna gli aveva mai suscitato simili emozioni, e lui non ne era andato in cerca. Certo, a volte pativa un po' la solitudine, ma aveva sempre pensato che fosse… Come dire, parte del suo essere? Aveva il suo lavoro e la sua routine, il suo studio e i suoi libri, e gli erano sempre bastati. Ora si ritrovava a fissare il soffitto, alle prime luci dell'alba, e si scopriva impaziente di aprire il negozio, di ritrovare quella ragazza che, in qualche modo, era riuscito a colpirlo.

Non sapeva se ciò era dovuto al sorriso simile a quello dell'Ombra o se c'era dell'altro. Forse, se non avesse notato quella coincidenza, il suo cuore non avrebbe iniziato a battere più forte… O forse l'avrebbe fatto lo stesso.

Nessuno, in verità, aveva mai cercato di avvicinarlo. Certo, a Lily Luna interessava un apprendistato, ma in genere il resto delle persone che si era presentato per quel posto inesistente non erano molte e scappavano scoraggiate dopo il rifiuto secco di Sandy. Con lei… C'era stato qualcosa di diverso, nello stesso insistere per rimanere.

Severus era bravo nel suo lavoro, questo nessuno lo metteva in dubbio, e il suo talento aveva fatto sì che potesse avere un buon numero di clienti. Quello che era diverso, però, riguardava sempre il suo passato, le guerre che erano state combattute e che facevano in modo che la gente non si soffermasse mai su di lui, né come persona né come pozionista. Trattavano tutti con Sandy e ordinavano il necessario a lei, che era l'unica intermediaria che avesse con il mondo esterno. Nessuno aveva dimenticato ciò che a lui avevano fatto dimenticare a forza: era un traditore, un assassino, il _male_.

Per questo, fino a quel momento, era rimasto più o meno solo, pur non dispiacendosi della sua situazione. Non poteva sentire la mancanza di qualcosa che non aveva mai avuto, no? Tuttavia, la piccola Lily Luna era stata in grado, con la sua sola presenza, di scombussolare questo equilibrio.

_E' giovane_, pensò Severus, rigirandosi nel letto per cercare di dormire ancora un po', _sarebbe sconveniente in ogni modo._

Si rese conto solo in quel momento di provare una certa ritrosia per i rapporti umani. Con Sandy aveva un rapporto di tipo professionale, basato su schemi e consuetudini acquisite, ma non poteva dire di conoscerla così come lei non conosceva lui. Il viso di Lily Luna gli apparve di nuovo davanti agli occhi e non se ne andò, sebbene lui premesse le mani su di essi. C'era, dentro di lui, un desiderio quasi _viscerale_ di conoscerla, di sapere qualcosa in più sulla ragazza, di chiederle dove era stata a studiare e perché amasse le pozioni e se avesse una bella famiglia e… E, beh, perché fosse andata proprio da lui.

Era uno sciocco.

Con un sospiro, si alzò, vinto da un insieme di sensazioni contrastanti. Cercava di allontanare il pensiero della ragazza e si riscopriva a fissare l'orologio, impaziente perché il tempo non sembrava passare mai. Dopo l'ennesima volta, decise di uscire a schiarirsi le idee.

Tornò nel solito parco giochi, quello che era così sbagliato e, allo stesso tempo, che aveva il potere di richiamare l'Ombra e di fargli sentire un nodo nello stomaco. Stavolta l'Ombra rimase in piedi, ferma davanti a lui, per qualche minuto, prima di mettersi a giocare.

Sorrideva, dello stesso sorriso di Lily Luna. I suoi capelli lisci ondeggiavano nel vento, rendendo più chiaro il rosso alle estremità. Per l'ennesima da quando si era risvegliato, Severus desiderò ardentemente conoscere la sua identità, ma l'Ombra rimase zitta e lui seppe che non era in grado di dare una risposta, perché l'unica possibile gli era stata rubata dal Bacio.

Non sapeva come rapportarsi a questo fatto. Quello che aveva perduto non poteva tornare; non poteva cambiare il passato e quindi si era costretto a guardare avanti, però… Però, nel corso degli anni, ci aveva riflettuto più volte, e ogni volta era giunto alla conclusione che privare dei ricordi una persona fosse tremendamente _sbagliato_.

Chi era al potere ripuliva semplicemente la coscienza dei criminali come con un colpo di spugna, ma nessuno poteva capire come ci si sentisse nudi, privi di qualcosa di essenziale, senza sapere chi si era o chi si era stati. Come poteva Severus fare pace con se stesso, se non era in grado di scorgere le motivazioni che stavano dietro i gesti che aveva fatto, che gli erano stati detti? Dentro di sé, lui pensava di aver avuto un buon motivo; doveva _crederlo_, per non impazzire.

L'Ombra gli tirò una manica della veste, mezzo secondo dopo che Severus aveva sepolto il viso nelle mani. Era un invito e un monito, questo l'aveva compreso. Lei c'era sempre, se lui si abbandonava a simili riflessioni, sprofondando nello sconforto.

_Non posso permettermi di rimpiangere un passato che non ricordo_, si disse, _è sempre meglio pensare al futuro._

Severus si alzò e tornò a casa, dato che era quasi tempo di andare ad aprire il negozio. Alla fine era riuscito a distrarsi, e le sue riflessioni, sebbene dolorose, lo avevano portato a concludere che non si sarebbe lasciato sfuggire quell'opportunità, nonostante Lily Luna fosse giovane e nonostante lui non riuscisse a rapportarsi con ciò che sentiva.

Era una novità, ma era una bella novità.

Il cuore gli batteva forte e si sentiva emozionato e voleva essere più vicino a quella ragazza. Non c'era niente di sbagliato; _niente per cui valesse la pena tirarsi indietro_. Ai sussurri della gente era abituato.

Ora, tutto stava nel capire se anche lei fosse interessata a lui.

Di certo lo era al posto di apprendista. Avrebbe iniziato da quello, e avrebbe incrociato le dita affinché Lily Luna preparasse un Veritaserum degno di questo nome.

Di nuovo quelle sensazioni, quel colpo al cuore, il calore che sentiva scorrere più forte nelle vene. Esternamente nessuno avrebbe capito niente, ne era sicuro, ma vide gli occhi di Sandy luccicare e seppe che era colpo del sorriso – timido, appena accennato, un involontario alzarsi degli angoli della bocca di cui non si era neppure accorto –; così salutò la giovane Lily Luna sbrigativamente e le fece cenno di andare sul retro, prima di seguirla.

Era arrivata alle nove, puntuale, come lui le aveva chiesto. Aveva sul volto un'espressione determinata e risoluta, che scomparve solo mentre salutava i due, sostituita da un sorriso cortese.

"Inizia pure a lavorare. Quella postazione è tua."

Nel laboratorio, seppur piccolo, c'era spazio per tre calderoni, di modo che potesse lavorare a più pozioni contemporaneamente. Per le pozioni più complesse, che richiedevano procedure particolari come l'esposizione alla luce della luna, aveva adibito una stanza inutilizzata di casa sua a laboratorio, e aveva recintato e incantato una piccola porzione di giardino per lasciare le pozioni all'aria aperta. Aveva usato un incantesimo blando: i Babbani che guardavano giravano la testa, senza accorgersene, e non vedevano nulla.

Alcune fasi del Veritaserum dovevano essere fatte a casa. Non avrebbe chiesto a Lily se volesse usare il suo giardino; confidava che si sarebbe arrangiata, per dimostrare la sua buona volontà.

Lily appoggiò la borsa ai piedi del tavolo di lavoro e si guardò in giro, l'espressione risoluta sostituita dalla curiosità. Non aveva portato ingredienti né strumenti, e doveva cercare per prima cosa una soluzione base da riscaldare per poi aggiungere il resto… Ma non sapeva dove trovarla, e si sentiva evidentemente in imbarazzo a chiedere. Severus sorrise ancora un po', girando la testa per non farsi vedere, e poi riportò l'attenzione sulla ragazza.

Lei, dal canto suo, si era messa ad esplorare il luogo. Tre pareti su quattro erano piene di scaffali e cassetti, dove, in ordine alfabetico, stavano diversi ingredienti. Quelli più rari erano sotto chiave nell'imponente credenza posta fra la porta e l'inizio di una scaffalatura, sull'unica parete dove c'era un po' di spazio. Ovviamente, non erano protetti solo da una chiave Babbana. Il resto dello spazio era occupato dalle tre postazioni per le pozioni, con un piccolo tavolo di lavoro accanto ad ogni calderone, e i principali strumenti – bilancia, pestello, coltelli vari – erano appoggiati su un lungo tavolo sulla parte libera della parete occupata dalla credenza, dall'altro lato della porta.

La soluzione base per le pozioni era sotto ogni ripiano di lavoro, liofilizzata e chiusa in diversi sacchi. Bastava riempire il calderone con acqua – c'era anche un lavandino apposito, accanto al tavolo degli strumenti – e versarcene dentro un po'.

Lily Luna, molto probabilmente, era abituata ad usare direttamente la soluzione liquida, e si guardava affannosamente attorno in cerca di un contenitore o una cisterna o una cosa simile.

Severus rimase a guardarla per qualche minuto, ma lei, anche se era sempre più in panico, non osava chiedere nulla. Alla fine, divertito ma cercando di mascherarlo, tossì appena e portò l'attenzione della ragazza su di sé.

"Sotto il tavolo." disse "Cinquanta grammi per due litri d'acqua. Mescola normalmente e sarà a posto quando la temperatura sarà ottimale."

Lily arrossì, e abbassò lo sguardo verso i sacchi, leggendo sul sacco stesso di cosa si trattasse e le istruzioni. Quando rialzò il viso, sempre rossa e in imbarazzo, mormorò dei ringraziamenti e si mise al lavoro.

Severus, a quel punto, cercò di fare del suo meglio per ignorarla e si dedicò a vuotare una pozione che aveva finito di prepararsi durante la notte nel contenitore apposito. Non aveva un vero e proprio magazzino per le pozioni finite, ma nascondeva i contenitori delle pozioni più richieste dietro una sorta di paravento, situato a sua volta dietro la cassa, che impedivano ai clienti di vedere. I campioni erano esposti su degli scaffali in piccole boccette, ordinate, tranne per il suo 'angolino delle cerve', come lo chiamava Sandy. Le boccette vuote da riempire per consegnarle ai clienti erano a loro volta dietro il paravento, in un grande scatolone, e quando ce n'era necessità Sandy andava e riempiva, confezionando poi il tutto per il cliente.

Severus finì quello che stava facendo e controllò che il rubinetto del contenitore tenesse – era un meccanismo simile a quello delle botti contenenti vino, che permetteva di impilare i contenitori l'uno sull'altro e di poter agilmente svuotare la dose richiesta – e aprì la porta del laboratorio, per vedere se ci fossero clienti. Non c'era nessuno e, perciò, con un colpo di bacchetta fece lievitare il contenitore nel negozio e poi dietro il paravento. Non ci teneva a farlo se c'era gente.

Dopo di ciò, si mise al lavoro per preparare una complicata pozione Antilupo. La luna sarebbe stata nuova di lì a una settimana, e il lavoro da fare prima di arrivare a quella fase era tanto. Pozioni come quelle le preparava solo su ordinazione. Erano rare e complesse e costose, perciò non sarebbe convenuto tenere scorte.

Per tutto il resto della giornata tenne un occhio sul calderone e uno su Lily, che tuttavia, dopo aver dato un'occhiata agli scaffali e capito il metodo di posizionamento degli ingredienti, si mise a lavorare sodo senza chiedere nulla.


	5. V

**V**

Tre settimane dopo, il Veritaserum di Lily fu pronto.

Fino a quel momento, Severus l'aveva osservata e si era fatto di lei un'idea abbastanza precisa, ovvero che fosse una ragazza seria, professionale e diligente.

Persino quando lui chinò il volto sul calderone, lei continuò a fissarlo con quell'espressione impassibile. Però, quando Severus rialzò il viso e fece un cenno del capo affermativo, sollevando appena gli angoli delle labbra, Lily esplose in un breve grido di gioia e gli buttò le braccia al collo, mandando in frantumi tutte le sue certezze e le sue idee.

Era la prima volta che stringeva a sé una ragazza; la prima volta che ricambiava l'abbraccio di Lily. Le sue mani erano corse automaticamente sulla sua schiena, quasi senza che lui se ne accorgesse, e ora si trovava a valutare il peso di lei sul suo corpo, a percepire distintamente i suoi seni sul suo petto, a sentire ancora di più il suo profumo di mela penetrargli nelle narici… Tutto in un battito di ciglia, perché Lily poi si ritrasse e lo fissò con una gioia immensa nello sguardo.

Severus non aveva detto nulla sul dopo, sul fatto che avrebbe assunto o meno la ragazza, ma lei era già stata contenta di quel misero cenno del capo. Sapeva che lui aveva valutato positivamente la sua pozione e, solo per questo, non era riuscita a contenere la gioia.

Severus era rimasto allibito dalla sua reazione; il lieve sorriso si era cancellato sostituito da un'espressione sbigottita. Si riprese comunque in fretta, sforzandosi di non arrossire e di non far trasparire nulla del tumulto che aveva cominciato ad agitarlo dentro.

"Molto bene." disse solo, allontanandosi ancora di un passo dalla giovane. Si schiarì la voce "Direi che possiamo discutere dei termini del tuo apprendistato, dato che hai portato a termine la prova correttamente."

E, in effetti, la pozione era impeccabile. Incolore e inodore, si era accertato che fosse Veritaserum e non acqua con un semplice incantesimo.

Era impressionato, doveva ammetterlo. E si sentì orgoglioso, tremendamente orgoglioso del risultato che la giovane aveva raggiunto. Una parte di lui era anche sollevata dal fatto che avesse superato la prova, perché se lei fosse rimasta avrebbero potuto passare più tempo insieme e conoscersi meglio. Già quell'abbraccio e quel sentimenti di gioia che erano esplosi sul suo volto l'avevano colto di sorpresa.

Discussero brevemente del contratto di assunzione, che prevedeva una paga minima a fronte di insegnamenti precisi, per farle migliorare la tecnica e per insegnarle nuove pozioni, molto rare. Poi, se dopo due anni – quello era il termine di apprendistato – lui l'avrebbe ritenuta idonea e lei non avesse voluto andarsene, avrebbe potuto assumerla a tempo indeterminato, con uno stipendio decisamente più alto.

Lily firmò il contratto con la sua solita espressione seria e concentrata, sostituita poi da un sorriso enorme.

"Bene!" esclamò "Quando comincio? Subito?"

"Direi che puoi prenderti la giornata libera. Torna domani mattina."

Lily annuì e uscì dal laboratorio, fermandosi a chiacchierare con Sandy. La commessa abbassò la voce, ma Severus sentì lo stesso e capì che si stava congratulando con la ragazza, dicendole anche che era la prima e unica apprendista che il maestro avesse preso in considerazione, e di tenere in gran conto l'onore che le era stato fatto. La sua voce aveva un tono eccitato pari solo a quello di Lily, che era entusiasta di avercela fatta e che la salutò in fretta, con la scusa di dover portare la notizia alla famiglia.

* * *

Faceva caldo nel piccolo laboratorio sul retro del negozio.

Lily si scostò un ciuffo ribelle dalla fronte sudata, continuando a misurare un ingrediente. Erano passati quasi due mesi da quando era stata assunta e lavorava senza sosta, ma per il momento il maestro Severus la lasciava preparare da sola qualche pozione semplice, di quelle che servivano sempre da tenere in negozio. Solo una volta aveva potuto assisterlo nella preparazione della pozione Antilupo, per metà prendendo appunti e per metà tagliando radici e schiacciando scarafaggi.

Suo padre le aveva detto che una volta per i lupi mannari era difficile trovar lavoro, se non impossibile, e che la pozione Antilupo era troppo complicata perché gli stessi riuscissero a prepararsela in casa, per non parlare del costo degli ingredienti. Da dopo la guerra lui stesso, assieme allo zio Ron e alla zia Hermione, si erano impegnati per far annullare l'editto sul lavoro, e ora, sebbene il costo fosse ancora elevato, la maggior parte dei lupi mannari poteva permettersi di trascorrere in tranquillità la luna piena.

Quello era stato uno degli infiniti motivi che l'avevano spinta a studiare per diventare una pozionista di successo. Fra gli altri c'erano il talento e l'amore per la materia, e una volta un ex professore di Hogwarts, tale Lumacorno, le aveva detto che probabilmente la sua era una dote ereditata dalla nonna, la sua migliore allieva. Si erano incontrati al matrimonio di Teddy, avvenuto ormai anni prima, e lei l'aveva trovato un signore un po' viscido, ma tutto sommato piacevole. Suo padre le aveva lanciato un'occhiataccia e lei si era ricordata dei racconti che aveva sentito a casa, ma non condivideva il suo punto di vista.

Oh, non che cercasse la fama, questo era certo. Di quella ne aveva avuta fin troppa, e solo per il suo cognome. No, lei era una ragazza semplice, con l'amore per le pozioni. Tutto qui.

I suoi genitori erano fieri di lei e le avevano pagato tre anni in Francia, presso un collegio specializzato, e, nonostante ora non approvassero il suo lavoro – o, meglio, il suo datore di lavoro – lei non si era fatta fermare e aveva continuato per la sua strada.

Il maestro Severus era un brav'uomo. Se ne era resa conto subito: di solito non parlava e aveva sul viso un'espressione che poteva essere scambiata per arcigna, ma che lei sapeva essere concentrata; tutte le volte che i loro occhi si incrociavano i suoi angoli della bocca si sollevavano, e lei sorrideva in risposta. Sapeva, lo vedeva che amava il suo lavoro più di ogni altra cosa, e lei più di tutti era in grado di capire.

Sandy, la donna che lavorava come commessa e contabile, l'aveva presa in simpatia e, più volte, le aveva detto che in tanti anni di servizio per il signor Piton non aveva mai sorriso a nessuno, ad eccezione di lei. Le insinuava dubbi maliziosi, quando Severus era lontano, e lei rideva delle sue congetture.

Insomma, un'infatuazione rivelata per un mezzo sorriso?

Eppure, ogni tanto si riscopriva a pensarci, ed era in quei momenti che si distraeva e lo osservava piegando la testa.

Non che Severus Piton fosse un brutto uomo. Non era neanche bello, con quel naso così grande, e non era di certo giovane… Ma c'era un fascino tutto speciale nella sua concentrazione, nel suo _accarezzare_ gli ingredienti e nel suo mescolare; nel suo prestare attenzione alle pozioni. A volte lei si imbambolava per così tanto tempo che il maestro alzava la testa e formava una domanda corrugando le sopracciglia, e lei allora rinsaviva e arrossiva un po' e gli regalava un grande sorriso, prima di rimettersi al lavoro.

Quello che la incuriosiva più di tutto, però, era il suo passato.

Quel punto era stato uno dei punti dolenti – in realtà, l'unico – di cui avesse mai discusso con i suoi genitori. Suo padre aveva visto Severus Piton puntare una bacchetta contro Albus Silente, il più grande mago dei suoi tempi, e pronunciare l'Anatema che Uccide. Stando a quello che le era stato raccontato, non solo Severus era stato un Mangiamorte e si era macchiato di crimini orribili, ma anche quando faceva finta di stare dalla parte di Silente era un professore viscido e odioso, che non perdeva occasione per torturare i Grifondoro – e soprattutto suo padre – e per favorire in modo indegno i Serpeverde.

Lei osservava il suo maestro e non riusciva a capacitarsene. Non metteva in dubbio le parole dei suoi genitori e dei suoi zii, quello no, ma non riusciva a far coincidere l'uomo sereno e concentrato, quello che alzava lo sguardo e le rivolgeva un mezzo sorriso, con lo spietato assassino che aveva commesso i crimini più orribili.

Le domande le bruciavano sulla punta della lingua, ma non osava porle. Sapeva anche che l'uomo era stato incarcerato, che aveva subito il Bacio del Dissennatore. Probabilmente – anzi, sicuramente – non ricordava nulla del suo passato, quindi chiedere era inutile.

Eppure… Eppure avrebbe voluto sapere cosa si provasse in una situazione simile. Avrebbe voluto conoscere la sua storia e il suo passato; avrebbe voluto sapere se senza il Bacio Severus sarebbe stato un uomo diverso; avrebbe voluto chiedergli se ci pensasse mai, a tutto quello che gli era successo. Si ricordava il volto del Dissennatore? Dove, esattamente, i ricordi cessavano di esistere?

Per queste e per altre cose, con il tempo Lily era rimasta affascinata dal suo maestro.

Al lavoro si davano tranquillamente del tu. Dopo che era stata assunta come apprendista, Severus aveva messo subito in chiaro questo punto. Anche questo, stando a Sandy, doveva essere preso come un segno del suo interessamento per lei.

Lily finì di triturare i suoi scarafaggi e li versò nel calderone, sbuffando.

"Stanca?"

Alzando lo sguardo, vide Severus lavare diverse ciotole al rubinetto. Non la stava guardando direttamente, ma sapeva che si era rivolta a lei: erano soli, lì dentro.

"Uh, no. Pensavo."

"A cosa?"

Il maestro aveva poggiato le ciotole sul tavolo e si era girato a guardarla. Il solito sorriso lieve si era disegnato sulle sue labbra.

Lily sorrise di rimando.

"Nulla di particolare. La pozione non è complicata, quindi la mia mente è libera di perdersi, come in un sogno ad occhi aperti."

Severus si avvicinò, prese lo sgabello della seconda postazione e si sedette, dando le spalle al piano di lavoro e rivolgendosi a lei.

"Davvero? A me non è mai capitato. In genere mi concentro totalmente su qualsiasi cosa io stia facendo."

"Non lo metto in dubbio, maestro."

"Ah, sì? Come mai?"

Era una conversazione strana. In effetti, era la loro prima conversazione che esulasse dal tema delle pozioni. Lily non capiva dove volesse arrivare, ma non gli dispiaceva conoscere un po' meglio il suo maestro.

"Beh… La tua espressione è sempre concentrata, mai sognante. Ti si forma una ruga qui." rispose, indicandosi la fronte "Quando lavori su una pozione, o quando cerchi un ingrediente, o quando leggi un libro per cercare un passaggio. In effetti, sempre."

Lily scoppiò in una breve risata, e il sorriso sul volto di Severus si allargò un poco.

"E allora come sai che è un segno di concentrazione e non la mia espressione normale?"

"Beh, perché in alcune occasioni non si forma la ruga. Come adesso."

Il maestro si mise a riflettere sulla risposta, e lei lo notò proprio per quella ruga che gli aveva appena indicato, cosa che la spinse a scoppiare ancora in una breve risata.

"Maestro…" chiese poi "Perché queste domande?"

Severus distolse lo sguardo, girando leggermente il volto alla sua destra, e borbottando qualcosa di intellegibile come risposta.

"Sarà meglio che vado a vedere in negozio se Sandy ha bisogno di una mano con i clienti." disse infine, dopo qualche istante.

Lily si era resa conto di quando fosse a disagio, anche perché Severus non andava mai in negozio, se non costretto. Quando si chiuse la porta alle spalle soffocò un'altra risata dietro il palmo della mano, che era riuscita a trattenere in sua presenza.

Ah, quando l'avrebbe saputo Sandy! Di sicuro le avrebbe fatto qualche domanda, vedendosi comparire Severus davanti senza nessun motivo.

Chissà, avrebbe detto che era stato un modo di attaccare bottone? Di certo ci aveva messo un bel po' di tempo, se era stato quello lo scopo, ed era risultato anche un tentativo un po' goffo.

In barba a cosa ne pensasse la sua famiglia, Lily decise che era giunto il momento di ascoltare le intuizioni di Sandy, e di vedere se era il caso di dare al suo maestro una possibilità.


	6. VI

**VI**

Severus aveva sentito le due donne confabulare qualcosa e ridacchiare, ma non ci aveva dato peso. Sapeva che Sandy aveva preso Lily sotto la sua ala protettiva e, tutto sommato, la cosa gli faceva piacere. Si lavorava più serenamente, in un luogo dove tutti andavano d'accordo.

Fu solo dopo aver chiuso che la sua figuraccia gli tornò in mente, e con essa il chiacchierare delle due. In effetti, aveva tentato di parlare con Lily. Non era andata molto bene, vero, però non ne poteva più di osservarla e basta, di limitarsi a preparare pozioni e dare ordini. Non era tagliato per i rapporti umani, questo lo sapeva, e gli ci era voluto tutto quel tempo solo per raccogliere il coraggio, però… Aveva tentato. E credeva di aver fallito.

Lily era ancora in negozio, e lo guardava sorridendo.

Di solito Sandy e Lily andavano a casa per le sei, e lui si prendeva una mezz'ora di tempo per risistemare il laboratorio, prima di chiudere definitivamente. Poi usava il camino nell'angolo e tornava a casa… Ma, quella sera, Lily l'aveva aspettato.

Severus sbatté gli occhi due volte, arginando la sorpresa.

"Che ci fai qui? Non dovresti essere a casa?"

Non era arrabbiato, solo curioso e stupefatto.

"Ho pensato… Beh" iniziò lei, arrossendo appena ma senza smettere di sorridere "L'estate è alle porte: non ti andrebbe un gelato?"

"… Un gelato?"

"Sì, beh, ho sentito che la gelateria di Fortebraccio ha gusti squisiti."

Era nervosa, anche se cercava di nasconderlo. La tradivano il rossore, il movimento di una gamba e quel 'beh' che aveva infilato in più frasi.

Severus considerò per un secondo l'idea di dire di no, ma sarebbe stato stupido.

Da tanto, tanto, _tanto_ tempo non usciva per il solo gusto di uscire; tantomeno non in compagnia di una persona. Non ne aveva mai sentito la mancanza e sarebbe stato strano, certamente. Ancor più strano uscire con Lily, che avrebbe potuto essere sua nipote.

Ma era un gelato, una cosa _innocente_. E non era quello che voleva, dopotutto? Aveva cercato di attaccare bottone. E Lily gli aveva proposto… Uhm, un appuntamento? Si poteva definire tale?

"Va bene."

Lily sorrise di nuovo in quel suo modo di fare così _luminoso_, e lui non poté far altro che ricambiare. Uscirono in strada, a Diagon Alley, e Severus perse qualche minuto per chiudere la porta del negozio.

La via non era molto affollata; c'erano solo i compratori dell'ultimo minuto e i negozianti che stavano chiudendo bottega. Solo alcune attività rimanevano aperte, fra cui i bar e la gelateria verso cui si stavano dirigendo. Non era molto lontana e, appena arrivarono, Lily si sedette su un tavolino all'esterno, vicino ad una pianta ornamentale.

Severus si sentiva a disagio. Erano fuori, in qualche modo _esposti_. Dentro di lui, si facevano strada emozioni contrastanti. Indubbiamente era felice di poter parlare con Lily all'infuori dell'ambito lavorativo, ma era come… Come se fosse _sbagliato_. Non ci era abituato, non riusciva a trovarsi a suo agio.

Un cameriere portò loro le liste e Lily aspettò pazientemente che lui decidesse. Quando il cameriere tornò, lei ordinò una coppa ai frutti di bosco, e lui del gelato al cioccolato.

"Cioccolato, davvero?" chiese Lily, alzando un sopracciglio. Sembrava divertita.

Severus si strinse nelle spalle.

"Da quando… Ehm. Da quando ricordo, ho sempre mangiato dolci al cioccolato."

Lily capì a cosa si riferiva, al Bacio del Dissennatore, e gli posò una mano sulla sua, chinandosi e facendosi più vicina.

"Non devi parlarmene, se non te la senti."

"Non è che ci sia molto da dire. Ricordo solo da quando mi sono svegliato, il giorno successivo."

Severus si rese conto di essersi confidato più con quella ragazza in quei minuti, con quella semplice frase, che con qualsiasi altra persona negli anni passati. C'era qualcosa, in lei, che lo faceva sentire propenso al dialogo. Era come se il suo sguardo lo spogliasse; come se lei lo conoscesse da sempre.

Ovviamente non era così. Ma Severus non avvertiva nessuna di quelle remore che l'avevano tenuto sul 'chi va là' negli anni trascorsi; non sentiva il bisogno di scappare e chiudersi in se stesso. Nonostante il disagio di essere in un posto all'aperto, si aggrappò a quella sensazione di benessere, di _giusto_, per portare avanti la conversazione.

Lily non aveva tolto la mano dalla sua.

"Capisco. Immagino non sia facile, quando buona parte della tua vita sparisce nel nulla." Il sorriso si era spento "Non so se ce la farei."

"Bisogna solo pensare ad andare avanti."

Lei gli lanciò un'occhiata strana, come se stesse calcolando qualcosa.

"Sai, io…"

Il cameriere li interruppe, portando i gelati. Lily gli lasciò la mano e ringraziò l'uomo, prima di riprendere il discorso.

"Io non riesco a credere che tu possa essere stato un uomo malvagio, un tempo." concluse, arrossendo e abbassando lo sguardo.

"Questa" disse Severus, trovando un certo sollievo nel liberarsi di parte di quel peso "E' una delle cose che mi tormentano di più."

Lily alzò timidamente lo sguardo.

"Non volevo metterti a disagio, mi spiace."

"Non importa. Uhm… Parliamo di altro? Non so… Che mi dici della tua famiglia?"

Dopotutto, non voleva conoscerla meglio sin dal primo istante che l'aveva vista? Non aveva desiderato poter parlare con lei liberamente, esattamente così come stava accadendo ora?

Lily s'incupì appena.

"Ah, allora anche tu non vuoi altro che conoscere i retroscena della famosa famiglia Potter?" Girò lo sguardo e spinse indietro la sedia, pronta ad andarsene "E' per questo che mi hai assunta?"

"Cosa?" chiese Severus, preso alla sprovvista "No, no, no! Non m'interessa della famiglia Potter… Cioè…"

Gli occhi di Lily si stavano riempiendo di lacrime. Si sentiva tradita; favorita e usata ancora una volta per via del suo cognome. Dopotutto, non era anche per quello che era andata all'estero, dopo il diploma? Esistevano scuole di specializzazione anche in Gran Bretagna, lo sapeva, ma lì tutti non facevano altro che considerarla 'la figlia di Harry Potter'. Che si era aspettata? Ovvio che il maestro l'avesse assunta… Suo padre aveva dato la testimonianza per farlo condannare al Bacio!

La consapevolezza la colpì come un pugno in faccia. Fino a quel momento, non ci aveva pensato. _Non ci aveva pensato!_ Era stata incuriosita dal passato dell'uomo, dal suo modo di porsi nel presente e, dato che era stata cresciuta in mezzo alle storie eroiche di famiglia, non aveva mai considerato il fatto che Severus sarebbe potuto essere un uomo libero, senza la testimonianza di Harry. Ma lei si fidava di papà, si era sempre fidata, e non metteva in dubbio che quella fosse la verità: che Severus Piton, in un altro tempo e con altri ricordi, avesse ucciso Albus Silente. Però non aveva considerato il suo punto di vista… Il suo poterla assumere solo per avvicinarsi alla famiglia Potter. Per cosa? Per vendetta? Ma come aveva potuto fingere per mesi, allora? Era falso anche quel sorriso appena accennato, quell'alzarsi di angoli della bocca che Sandy riteneva fosse un privilegio per lei e lei soltanto?

Severus non poteva sapere che direzione stessero prendendo i pensieri di Lily, ma vide gli occhi pieni di lacrime e le gambe tese, pronte per alzarsi. Questo bastò.

Non capiva cos'avesse fatto di male; sapeva vagamente che la famiglia Potter aveva giocato un ruolo cruciale nella guerra, ma non se n'era mai interessato, perché rivolgersi al passato non faceva altro che fargli male. Disperato, non voleva che Lily si facesse un'idea _sbagliata_.

"Credimi, so pochissimo dei Potter e solo l'inevitabile, io non ho… So che è la tua famiglia ed è per questo che io… Insomma… A me non interessano loro, a me interessi tu!"

Dopo aver detto quelle parole, avvampò. Non poteva farne a meno e non aveva senso cercare di trattenersi.

Decisamente, non ci sapeva fare con le persone.

Da un balbettante approccio, che Lily aveva supportato nonostante tutto con quella specie di appuntamento, a una sorta di dichiarazione.

_Merlino, una dichiarazione!_

La frase era fraintendibile sotto diversi punti di vista. E, dopotutto, a pensarci bene, il senso 'frainteso' altro non era che quello giusto.

Lily si girò di nuovo a guardarlo, con la bocca aperta.

Oh, era successo tutto così in fretta; troppo in fretta!

Severus si coprì il volto con le mani, sprofondando nella vergogna. Non riusciva a sostenere il suo sguardo sorpreso; così sorpreso che non aveva dubbi che lei non… Che non lo avesse mai visto in quel modo, che nemmeno _sospettasse_. E come avrebbe potuto?

Lily richiuse la bocca, osservando il maestro comportarsi in quel modo a dir poco ridicolo. Una qualsiasi altra persona avrebbe negato, o tentato di giustificare la propria frase, mentre lui…

Oh, Sandy l'aveva avvertita! Il maestro non era bravo con le persone. La donna, con il tempo, aveva imparato a guardare dietro i modi bruschi e diretti, e aveva capito come comunicare con l'uomo, senza però invaderne la sfera privata. Ma, come le aveva sempre detto Sandy, con lei il maestro si era comportato in modo diverso, sin dal primo momento.

Lily rise, non riuscì ad impedirselo. Dapprima cercò di mascherare la risata con uno sbuffo, e poi, non trattenendosi, rise liberamente, mettendosi una mano davanti alla bocca.

Severus la sbirciò da dietro le dita, prima di togliersi le mani dal viso. Il suo volto era ancora in fiamme, poteva percepirlo, e non sapeva come prendere quella risata. Di certo era un miglioramento rispetto agli occhi gonfi di pianto.

"Oh, Severus!" esclamò infine lei, cercando di smettere "Mi dispiace."

"Ti… Dispiace?" Un po' del rossore se n'era andato, ma l'uomo rimaneva sempre incerto e cauto.

"Devi sapere che… Beh, insomma, finora, più o meno, tutti mi hanno vista sempre e solo come la figlia di Harry Potter. Immagino sia normale, quando tuo padre è un eroe, però ecco… Ho sempre sperato che, prima o poi, qualcuno provasse a conoscermi solo come Lily Luna. Pensavo che tu… Beh, che tu mi avessi assunto per le mie doti da pozionista, e poi cerchi di parlarmi e veniamo qua e la prima cosa che mi chiedi è sulla mia famiglia e… Beh, sono stata abituata a pensar male, mi spiace."

Le sue spiegazioni erano state frettolose e confuse, ma Severus sembrava aver capito. Si rilassò impercettibilmente – non del tutto: ogni volta che pensava alla cosa che aveva detto avvertiva come un nodo sullo stomaco e un moto di vergogna – e iniziò a spiegare.

"No, no, dispiace a me. Insomma, io ho perso gran parte della mia vita e pensare a quel periodo… Pensare al vuoto che mi porto dentro non è esattamente piacevole, ecco. Quindi non mi sono mai documentato fino in fondo sugli anni della guerra e ho sempre evitato di incappare in notizie al riguardo. A volte mi dimentico che il resto del mondo non funziona esattamente come me."

Quest'ultima frase provocò un altro accesso di risa da parte di Lily, che mise a ulteriore disagio Severus.

Dopo che la ragazza si fu calmata, riprese in mano il cucchiaino.

"Ci conviene mangiare prima che si sciolga, no?"

Severus annuì, seguendo l'esempio della giovane e portandosi una cucchiaiata di gelato alla bocca.

Fu solo dopo, quando entrambe le coppe erano vuote e loro avevano chiacchierato un po' del più e del meno – Lily gli aveva davvero parlato della sua famiglia, di due fratelli e di una montagna di cugini di cui già aveva scordato il nome – e si era fatta una certa ora, che lei riportò alla sua attenzione _quella_ frase.

Severus aveva pagato i due gelati, nonostante le proteste di Lily, e i due si stavano incamminando di nuovo verso il negozio.

"E così, ti interesso io, eh?" chiese la ragazza, con uno strano sorriso furbo.

Severus avvampò di nuovo.

"Ehm… Cioè…" Non sapeva come rispondere. Gli venne in mente che poteva negare tutto, o quantomeno l'implicazione di quella frase, ma poi capì che ormai era troppo tardi, che avrebbe dovuto farlo prima per essere credibile.

Lily gli prese una mano, senza smettere di sorridere.

"In quel caso, posso dire che mi sembri una brava persona, qualsiasi cosa tu sia stato _prima_… Credo che valga la pena darti una possibilità, maestro."

Severus sbatté le palpebre più volte, incredulo.

Erano arrivati sulla soglia del negozio di pozioni.

Lily rise ancora, e si alzò in punta di piedi per sfiorargli le labbra con un bacio lieve. Poi, prima che potesse anche solo _pensare_ a qualcosa da dire o fare, gli lasciò la mano e si smaterializzò.


	7. VII

**VII**

Severus non riuscì a dormire quella notte.

Continuava a girarsi nel letto, sentendosi a metà fra il disperato e l'euforico, e non riusciva a smettere di passarsi le dita sulla labbra.

_Lì dove Lily lo aveva baciato._

Oh, era stato tutto così tremendamente… _Assurdo_!

Lily se n'era poi tornata a casa senza una parola e lui non sapeva più cosa pensare. Insomma, prima di andarsene – e prima del bacio – aveva detto che gli avrebbe dato una possibilità… Una possibilità? Che voleva dire, con una possibilità?!

Come si sarebbe dovuto comportare lui, d'ora in avanti? Al lavoro avrebbe continuato a darle ordini e a farle da maestro, ovviamente. Ma lei si sarebbe aspettata qualcosa di diverso?

E Sandy. Oh, accidenti, Sandy! Lily le aveva parlato? Le aveva mandato un gufo? Cosa sapeva e cosa non sapeva la donna?

Poi, erano a Diagon Alley. A Diagon Alley a mangiare un gelato in mezzo alla gente, e poi davanti al suo negozio quando… Merlino! Li aveva visti qualcuno?!

Fu in quel momento che gli venne in mente che la sua famiglia aveva avuto un ruolo importante – _decisivo_ – nella guerra. E lui era stato dalla parte sbagliata! Merlino, avrebbero saputo qualcosa? Si sarebbe dovuto aspettare suo padre, i suoi fratelli e un numero imprecisato di cugini davanti al negozio, pronto a maledirlo? Ma non era stato lui a baciare Lily, dannazione!

Non che quel bacio gli fosse dispiaciuto… In effetti, ripensandoci, avrebbe potuto ricambiare… Forse la prossima volta…

Avvampò, prima di girarsi dall'altra parte e scacciare _quel_ tipo di pensieri.

Era praticamente una ragazzina! Quanti anni aveva, venti?!

Severus continuò a riflettere ciclicamente su queste questioni, fino a che non crollò addormentato per la stanchezza verso le quattro del mattino. Si svegliò presto, troppo presto, di nuovo in preda all'agitazione.

Alla fine, decise di andare di nuovo al parco. L'aveva eletto a suo santuario di pace, dove trascorreva ancora la domenica mattina, sì, ma dove era andato anche quando si era reso conto di essere attratto da Lily Luna.

L'Ombra si manifestò davanti ai suoi occhi, sorridendo come suo solito. Era una bambina, come tutte le volte in cui andava in quel luogo. Era tanto tempo, rifletté, che non la vedeva più girare per casa e che lei non gli dava più consigli, neanche in ambito pozionistico.

Una parte di sé non voleva lasciarla andare. Dopotutto, era l'unico collegamento che avesse con chiunque fosse stato prima del Bacio, durante le due guerre.

Era l'unica cosa che gli rimaneva del suo passato.

Severus rimase nel parco per circa un quarto d'ora, prima di tornare a casa e fare colazione e prepararsi per il lavoro. Come al solito, l'Ombra era stata in grado di calmarlo.

Non sapeva ancora cosa aspettarsi da quella giornata, ma si sentiva sereno, e non più ansioso.

Lily arrivò in negozio puntuale come al solito.

Severus la sentì salutare Sandy, prima di entrare nel piccolo laboratorio. Quando si fu chiusa la porta alle spalle si girò, non sapendo ancora cosa aspettarsi.

Lily gli regalò un sorriso enorme e splendido, che lui ricambiò immediatamente. Sperò di non essere arrossito, ma negli occhi della ragazza apparve una scintilla furba e maliziosa che vanificò ogni tentativo di rimanere serio.

"Maestro, oggi devo preparare ancora qualcosa o ti assisterò?"

"Manca la pozione Antirughe" rispose lui – la maggior parte delle sue clienti donne la richiedevano, e averla in negozio costituiva la garanzia di un'entrata regolare – "Ma domani devo iniziare a preparare un antidoto piuttosto complicato per la puntura velenosa di un insetto particolare. Se vuoi, possiamo lavorare insieme."

Lily annuì, prendendo posto a quello che era diventato il suo solito piano di lavoro. Dopo qualche minuto di silenzio – il tempo per lei di recuperare gli ingredienti – alzò lo sguardo, per accertarsi che lui la stesse osservando.

"Comunque" disse, calma e tranquilla e senza smettere di sorridere "Quando siamo al lavoro sarebbe meglio lavorare normalmente… Ma, se ti va, potremmo vederci la sera, per continuare a conoscerci meglio. Che ne dici?"

Severus arrossì di nuovo e borbottò il suo assenso, per poi cercare anche lui fra gli ingredienti e mettersi al lavoro.

Almeno, adesso, sapeva come comportarsi.

* * *

Si frequentarono per circa due mesi, dopo l'orario di lavoro.

Andavano a cena o a mangiare il gelato o a fare una passeggiata… Persino in un luna park Babbano, una volta. Poi Lily iniziò a frequentare casa sua.

Si erano conosciuti meglio, in quel periodo, e Severus si saziava di ogni cosa che scopriva di lei – dagli avvenimenti più importanti della sua vita, come sapere del primo e unico ragazzo che aveva avuto, alle cose più insignificanti, come la sua mania di seguire il ritmo di canzoni mentali con la testa e con la gamba mentre leggeva –, non avendone mai abbastanza.

La amava.

Amava il suo sorriso, la sua risata squillante, le lentiggini chiare che le cospargevano la pelle.

Amava quando metteva il broncio solo per costringerlo a capitolare in alcune cose; amava i riflessi ramati dei suoi capelli al sole e amava i suoi baci, leggeri e profondi al contempo.

La prima volta che si erano amati anche fisicamente, era rimasto incantato. Era la prima volta che lei era andata a casa sua a trovarlo – oh, aveva insistito così tanto per farsi dare l'indirizzo! – e, dopo una breve esplorazione della casa, era arrivata dritta al sodo. Aveva preso l'iniziativa, si era messa a cavalcioni su di lui e aveva iniziato a toccarlo, cercando la pelle sotto la veste da mago.

Lui aveva cercato di opporsi, all'inizio, balbettando qualche scusa che lei aveva liquidato con l'insistenza e una risata.

E si erano ritrovati a fare l'amore sul divano, impacciati entrambi, entrambi alle prime armi.

Lily aveva già fatto sesso, questo gliel'aveva confidato, ma erano anni che non aveva un approccio di quel tipo con un uomo e, come aveva detto lei stessa, lui non era esattamente il ragazzo con cui un tempo aveva sognato di farlo – non perché lo considerasse brutto o inadeguato, ma perché obiettivamente non era un _ragazzo_, e la loro relazione era complicata dal fatto che lui fosse il suo capo al lavoro.

Severus, dal canto suo, non sapeva neppure se aveva mai fatto l'amore in vita sua. Dopo il Bacio, di certo non c'era stata nessuna donna nella sua vita. La situazione intrigava Lily, che era palesemente soddisfatta di essere la quasi-prima – di certo la prima della sua nuova vita.

Dopo quel primo rapporto, spontaneo e frettoloso, si erano presi più tempo per studiarsi anche a livello fisico, per imparare a conoscersi e ad amarsi anche così. Non erano state ore sprecate, e adesso Severus e Lily avevano una perfetta intesa fisica, oltre che mentale e sentimentale.

Si erano fatti trascinare, forse troppo in fretta, ma era successo.

Erano una coppia, anche se solo pochi sapevano la verità, fra cui la stessa Sandy, che lanciava loro occhiate maliziose quando sparivano nel laboratorio sul retro del negozio – nonostante quello, i due non avevano mai fatto altro che preparare pozioni, in quel luogo. Lo ritenevano in un certo qual modo 'sacro'; la culla del loro amore per la materia e, perciò, inviolabile. Si erano trovati anche su quel punto.

* * *

Lily era passato a trovarlo domenica mattina, per la prima volta da quando avevano iniziato a frequentarsi.

Severus non era in casa e, non sapendo come contattarlo e non volendo tornarsene a casa senza averlo visto, uscì per la prima volta a girovagare per la piccola cittadina di Cokeworth. Non conosceva il posto, non l'aveva mai sentito nominare, ma non temeva di perdersi: in caso, la grande ciminiera dietro casa di Severus l'avrebbe aiutata ad orientarsi e, se proprio era nei guai, le bastava trovare una viuzza tranquilla e smaterializzarsi altrove.

Si chiese dove potesse essere andato Severus, per non essere in casa. Non era un uomo amante delle passeggiate solitarie, e lo conosceva abbastanza per sapere che non aveva nessuno – nessun altro all'infuori di lei – con cui uscire.

Lo trovò dopo circa dieci minuti che gironzolava a vuoto.

Era in un parco giochi. La giornata era bella ma non c'erano molti bambini, e in ogni caso Severus se ne stava semplicemente seduto su una panchina, con una busta della spesa accanto, intento a fissare un punto dinanzi a sé.

"Ehi."

Severus sobbalzò: non si era aspettato di trovarla lì.

"Lily! Che succede? Come hai fatto a trovarmi?"

Lei scrollò le spalle e sorrise.

"A casa non c'eri. Ne ho approfittato per fare un giretto."

"Ero andato a fare la spesa…"

"… E poi ti sei fermato in un parco giochi Babbano, a fissare imbambolato qualcosa."

L'espressione di Severus si incupì appena. Come un eco lontana, gli risuonarono nella mente le parole del suo ex compagno di stanza, che lo metteva in guardia sui rimasugli di ricordi.

Beh, non che l'Ombra fosse un vero e proprio ricordo, no? E poi, si fidava di Lily.

Era stata proprio l'Ombra ad accendere in lui una scintilla per lei, a pensarci bene. Se l'era chiesto più volte, in questi mesi: se Lily non avesse avuto il suo stesso sorriso, si sarebbe interessato a lei?

Pensava che la risposta fosse sì comunque; voleva credere che non bastasse un'immagine sfuocata della sua precedente vita per interessarsi a Lily. Lei era splendida, e i suoi sentimenti erano veri, molto più profondi del livello di un sorriso.

Decise in quel momento di raccontarle la verità. Prima era sembrato troppo presto, un dettaglio troppo personale da condividere. Poi era passato del tempo, e si era fatto tardi, ma più volte si era chiesto se non fosse sbagliata la sua chiusura verso quel particolare.

"Devo dirti una cosa." le rispose quindi, dopo alcuni secondi di silenzio.

Lily posò una mano sul suo ginocchio, sorridendo serena.

"Ti ascolto."

"Ecco, io… Uhm, non è che non sia stato sincero. Il fatto è che c'è qualcosa che ti ho sempre… Taciuto."

Lily continuava a sorridere, incoraggiante, e lui si sciolse, come accadeva sempre in sua presenza. Lily aveva il potere di farlo parlare, di fargli confessare ogni suo più piccolo segreto senza metterlo sotto pressione o senza fargli credere che stesse sbagliando.

"C'è una cosa che ricordo della mia vita precedente, di ciò che è successo prima del Bacio. In effetti, non potrei neanche chiamarla 'cosa', perché non so chi sia, o cosa mi rappresenti. E'… Un'Ombra."

"Un'ombra?"

Severus distolse lo sguardo, tornando ad osservare la bambina che giocava nel parco giochi. Anche lei sorrideva, come sempre, ma lui capì che lo stava spronando a confidarsi.

"Non ho mai detto a nessuno questa cosa, perché mi era stato detto che avrei potuto essere Baciato di nuovo. Ormai penso che sia passato troppo tempo, e comunque è una cosa innocente e innocua. Non ricordo nulla del mio passato, ma vedo solo… Lei. E' un'Ombra, come ti ho detto. A volte è una bambina, a volta una ragazza. Non riesco a vederle il viso, non distinguo i dettagli del suo corpo, i suoi vestiti o i suoi colori. L'unico colore che vedo è del rosso, sulle punte dei suoi capelli. E l'unico altro particolare che scorgo è il suo sorriso, più scuro dell'oscurità di cui è composta; in un certo qual modo spicca, denso, sul suo viso."

Lily stinse piano la mano. Si avvicinò un pochino e appoggiò la testa sulla sua spalla.

"E' qua, ora?"

"Sì."

Rimasero in silenzio qualche istante, poi lei parlò ancora.

"Sai chi è?"

Severus scosse piano la testa, dimentico del fatto che Lily non lo stesse osservando.

"Non ne ho idea. E' una domanda che mi brucia dentro, però… In un certo modo ti somiglia."

Lily si alzò di scatto, formulando una domanda con gli occhi, guardandolo in viso. Severus iniziò a sentire una punta di disagio, ma una volta iniziato a confidarsi non riusciva a fermarsi.

"Non fraintendere… E' solo che… Ha il tuo stesso sorriso. Sembra allegra come te, per quel che posso vedere, e quando siamo al parco saltella e gioca con la stessa energia che metti tu in… Tutto."

Lily continuò a fissarlo, così lui concluse il discorso come meglio poteva.

"Sembra che voi due abbiate… Lo stesso fuoco. Lo stesso fuoco dentro, la stessa energia che vi pervade." Si strinse nelle spalle "Tutto qui."

Lily sorrise e si avvicinò per dargli un bacio.

"Capisco." disse, alzandosi in piedi e facendolo alzare a sua volta.

Severus prese la spesa e, senza una parola, si diresse verso casa, mano nella mano con lei.


End file.
